


Two Rooms

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, I am not sorrry, I'm Sorry Sam, It's almost entirely smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, almost a three way, it's easy to piss Steve off, nighttime ruckus, trading off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: In the middle of the night, you have your way with Bucky. You leave his room and pass by Steve’s, deciding to pay him a visit, too…





	Two Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on my Tumblr page [here](https://vindictivegrace.tumblr.com/post/160602981085/two-rooms).
> 
> This was birthed from a random idea I had one night. This fic is 95% smut. The other 5% is made up of words to string it together. I am not sorry. Enjoy the ride ^_^

“Fuck, doll—I’m so close!”

You were in Bucky’s room, pinned to his bed, your core stuffed to the brim with his cock. It was the middle of the night, so you two tried to keep quiet. You felt that familiar suspense pool in your center. You were heading towards the edge, ready to topple over any second. Your head rolled back, your already mussy hair becoming more disordered, and you finally fell over. A sound between a moan and a groan tore from your kiss swollen lips.

“Shit, Y/N…yeah yeah yeah, that’s it! You feel so good when you cum around me, doll. Yes! I’m right behind you, baby, I’m almost—” and then Bucky came too, his powerful body seizing up deep inside you for each pulse of hot cum filling you up. When he was sure he emptied every last drop, he toppled over you, just as breathless as you were, whispering words of endearment that sounded extra loving to your blissed out mind.

You got dressed and snuck out of his room, hoping not to run into anyone else in the hallway at such an ungodly hour.

“What are you doing up so late, Y/N?”

You wheeled around, startled. That low octave interrogation came from Steve, leaning against his bedroom doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his t-shirt clad beefy chest. His legs, in a pair of pinstriped pajama pants, crossed at the ankle. Steve’s signature pose.

“N-nothing,” you covered. “Sometimes when I have a hard time sleeping, I like to walk around to calm my nerves. That’s all.”

Steve smirked, sensing some truth in your lie. “Well, I hope your little walk helped calm you down. I’ll probably be up a little while longer myself. Sometimes I have a hard time sleeping, too.”  
  
He let his last words trail and hang in the air. He raised a single eyebrow before pushing off the doorframe and retreating into his room. You noticed he left the door ajar. Not wide open, but just enough space for someone to slip through if they wanted to.

It was an invitation. You took it without hesitation.

When Steve saw that you came inside like he wanted, he wasted no time stripping off your clothes. It didn’t take much effort. After all, you were in nothing more than a tank top and tiny cotton shorts. Steve pushed you back on the bed, lowering his pants enough to free his cock, and slid inside you in one smooth thrust.

He stopped, tilting his head down at you in mock astonishment.

“Someone was already here,” he growled, referring to the cum oozing out from where you two were joined. “Who was it Y/N? Hm? Who was so good you had to fuck him before you came to see me?”  
  
“It was Bucky,” you admitted.

“Really now? That jerk?”  
  
“Yeah, that jerk who knows how to fuck me real good,” you played along, knowing just what to say to egg Steve on. “So what’re you going to do about it, Captain?”

Steve glared at you, darkness and lust filling his eyes. He pulled his hips back until his cock was almost all the way out, and then he slammed into you again, making you cry out. He did it again and again, and soon he was fucking you into oblivion. What seemed like a blissfully rough eternity later, past your second orgasm and on your way to a third, Steve was grunting into your ear, loading you up with his own cum. When he was done, he picked you up from the bed, spun you around, and smacked your ass.

“Get back in Bucky’s room and tell that punk who’s boss.”

You reached down for your discarded tank top and shorts. You could already feel the excess cum running down the inside of your thigh.

“Forget the clothes. Just go. NOW.” Steve ordered.

You padded silently through the dark hallway butt naked. Thank goodness no one else was around. When you reached Bucky’s room, you saw his door was left ajar, too. He was expecting your return.

You snuck in, feigning innocence.

“Y/N. You’re back.” Bucky let his eyes roam up and down your nakedness. He settled his eyes between your legs. He lifted his flesh hand and curled his finger in a “come here” gesture. You obeyed.

When you approached, standing directly in front of Bucky who was sitting on the bed, Bucky repositioned you so your legs stood far apart. He stuck the same finger up inside, then quickly added a second finger, then a third.

He didn’t need to know who’s cum was dribbling down his hand.

“Oh, Stevie wants to play like that, huh?” Bucky said to himself, but clearly for you to hear, too. “Fine. Let’s play.”

He wrapped his metal hand around to cup your ass and bring you closer to him. You were practically sitting on his flesh hand now, getting off on his fingers’ slick movements inside of you. You writhed and whimpered about until he curled his fingers up and towards himself.

“Ah fuck! Oh my GOD—BUCKY!!” you wailed. Bucky looked up at you from where he was seated, your breasts in line with his curved up, smiling lips. He took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his lips and licking against it with the tip of his tongue. Below, he reached his thumb out to circle around your clit while the rest of his fingers danced inside your pussy. You were already so sensitive from Steve not finishing off your third orgasm, but Bucky’s triple combo was overkill.  You flung your arms around his wide shoulders and hung on for dear life as your body blew past your third orgasm of the night. You bit down hard on Bucky’s shoulder, trying desperately not to scream out so loud that others could hear.

In your orgasmic haze you felt multiple fingers inside you get replaced with a singular, lengthy, solid cock. Your body bounced up and down the shaft, courtesy of Bucky’s muscled thighs and arms doing the work.

“Y/N…” he strained through gritted teeth. He added his finishing touch to your round with him, already feeling the overflow return onto his lap. He sent you off to be delivered to Steve’s door shortly after.

Steve heard the tiny whine from his door opening and closing and grinned. It was his turn. He inspected you. Not just physically, but mentally too. He motioned for you to come into his arms, and you obeyed willingly. He wrapped his bulky arms around your middle, rocking from side to side, allowing you that small break you desperately needed by this time, letting you come down to your senses just a little bit before he did a better job than Bucky ever could of sending you wild again.

“You ready, babe?” Steve’s lips cooed in your ear.

You nodded, already heating up from Steve words. You were still too worked up to speak, but aware enough to know you wanted more.

“That’s a good girl,” Steve whispered. “A fine choice…” He bent you over his bed, hiking up your ass as if you were presenting yourself to him. He ran his fingers between your lips from front to back, feeling the “finishing touch” Bucky had left behind. Steve once again pulled his pants low and lined himself up, gliding inside your velvety warm pussy from behind.

“A fine choice indeed…” he huffed. He steadily picked up his thrusting pace until your hips smacked against his and your ass jiggled. Each thrust into you elicited wet, squelching noises around his cock. You dipped your shoulders to the bed, allowing your head to rest on its side and let your whimpers out freely. With your outstretched your arms ahead of you, you took up bedsheets into your tight fists, holding on like a lifeline.

“Bucky’s gonna learn his place” Steve spanked your ass cheek hard on the last word for emphasis. You grunted on contact. “Just like you learned yours.” Another spank for emphasis, and another sharp grunt from you.

Steve pulled out, rolled you over onto your back, and wrapped your legs around his waist. His mouth hovered over yours as he resumed his pounding as if there was never an interruption. Steve’s hot breath washed over your face as he watched you, your eyes tightly shut, mouth parted slightly, your panting audible only to him.

“I’m gonna show that punk who runs the show here,” he whispered, his lips brushing yours. He kissed you once before moving to your neck, biting down and sucking hard. You trembled and cried out under his mouth’s actions. After lingering awhile on that one spot, Steve slid a little lower on your neck, nipping and lapping and sucking as hard as he could until he thought it was enough. He traced his movements with little kisses down to your chest, just before the rise of your breasts began, and he bit and sucked again. When he was satisfied, he returned to your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth in an exaggerated, teeth clacking, sloppy kiss, encouraging your orgasm. Soon after Steve was cumming into you again.

Out in the hallway, you were a quivering mess by now. With each step you felt your heated juices and excess cum comingle in delicious union inside you. It was too dark to tell, but you wouldn’t be surprised if you were leaving a trail of spunk in the hallway between Steve and Bucky’s rooms. You sighed, trembling and delirious from your arousal.

Wordless, wanton, you presented yourself for the taking once you were in Bucky’s room.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at you, examining the bruises forming on your neck and chest—hickies he knew he didn’t leave behind. A low hum of frustration built up in Bucky’s throat until it erupted in a growl.

“Get down on your knees and suck me off like a good girl, Y/N,” Bucky snapped. He didn’t wait for your reply. Hands on your shoulders, he forced you down to your knees and took a fistful of your hair to gain control of your head. You slacked your body and relaxed your throat, giving him complete control. Under his forceful hand, your head bobbed up and down his thick cock.

You looked up at him, your big, round, glazed over, gorgeous eyes burrowing into his. You hummed around him and hollowed your cheeks and sucked each time he pulled your head back. You knew it was driving Bucky wild. You reached up and cupped his balls, your slender fingers kneading and tugging just the way Bucky loved being handled.

Bucky pushed himself all the way in, pumping ribbons of thick, warm cum into your mouth. He stiffened up against your lips and grunted the whole way through. You moaned greedily, already swallowing as much of his salty essence as you could.

“No no no no no, Y/N. Not all of it,” Bucky warned while stroking the sides of your face with his hands. “Keep some of it in your mouth and take it to Steve with this message…”

You let Bucky pull his cock from your mouth and he bent over, whispering exactly what he wanted you to tell Steve.

“Now get your sexy little ass over there,” he motioned his jaw towards his door.

You nodded, stood up, and left quietly, ignoring the temptation to wipe your cum glistened lips against the back of your hand. You were careful to hold Bucky and your message in your mouth.

When you arrived at Steve’s room, you wasted no time. You silenced Steve’s attempt to speak by colliding your lips against his. Opened mouthed, Steve tasted everything. You held him to the kiss, rolling your tongue around his and licking his lips, making sure he got every last drop of Bucky in him.

You finally pulled away, a thin trail of saliva and spunk connecting your lips before it snapped. You looked up, giving Steve the same dark hazy eyed expression Bucky gave you mere moments ago. You let your voice get low and gravely, mimicking Bucky’s as close as you could when you finally delivered his message,

_“Come and get it, Stevie. You know you want to.”_

In a fit of explosive lust, Steve grabbed your upper forearm and hauled you from his room to Bucky’s in seconds. Steve pushed Bucky’s bedroom door open and slammed it behind him, not giving a fuck about the ruckus it cause and who would be awake to hear what coming next. Steve marched you to a nearby chair and two-person table and planted your ass down, adjusting the chair to put you in direct line with the bed so you wouldn’t miss what was about to go down.

Steve then marched right up to Bucky, a dangerous flame in his eyes.

“Fuck you, Bucky. You win this time.”

Steve had his hands all over Bucky, returning Bucky’s essence to him in a new round of kissing between the two men. They whipped their clothes off and toppled onto Bucky’s bed, and in no time Bucky was writhing and spewing out obscenities underneath, his ass occupied by Steve’s jackhammer-powered girth, and his cock choked up and down the length by Steve’s tight fisted grip. The headboard pounded carelessly against the wall, encouraging the cracks from previous romps to spider out further. The bed squeaked and strained and shifted violently about from the unfettered sex it tried supporting, sounding as if it were only seconds away from giving up and falling apart.

You leaned back in your chair, propping a leg up on the table, your fingers pumping in and out of your overfilled pussy and rubbing circles around your slicked up clit. You watched the scene unfold in front of you through the lashes of your heavy lidded eyes, using it to help stimulate yourself to a self-directed orgasm.

“Who’s your Captain?” Steve hissed out. “TELL ME.”

“Fuck you, that’s who,” Bucky mocked. Steve’s anger drove Bucky into his mid-sex laughing fit. He loved riling Steve up. It was so easy. If Bucky’s hands weren’t already gripping the bedsheets, he’d have added a proud middle finger.

Steve scooted closer and hiked Bucky’s legs further up his back until—

“SHIT, RIGHT THERE! YES, STEVE, YES.”

Bucky completely unraveled the instant Steve found that sweet bundle of nerves inside. Steve knew this and rammed his cock into it again, and again, and again.

“Say it, Bucky!” Steve commanded.

“YOU’RE MY CAPTAIN, STEVIE. ALWAYS. ALWAYS! _ALWAYS!!_ —OOOH!!” Bucky grunted and heaved, feeling the spattering of his own cum land all over his abs, his chest, and even a few stray shots on his chin and neck. Steve’s hips quickly became jerky and he tensed, yelling out triumphantly and releasing everything he had left for the night into Bucky.  
  


\- - - - -

  
“What the hell were you guys doing last night?” Sam demanded, slamming his plate of eggs, sausage, and toast on the large table in the community kitchen. He took his seat across from you, but directed his anger at Steve, who sat to your right with his own breakfast in front of him.

“Sorry Sam, we got a little carried away last night,” Steve explained through a low chuckle, sheepishly running a hand through his blond bedhead spiked up every which way. Still in his pajamas, he was groggy and low on energy from the lack of sleep last night and definitely looked the part. You and Bucky, who was sitting to your left, matched in appearances and demeanor. In sharp contrast, Sam was the only one who was wide awake, tidied up, and dressed to kick ass, the true definition of what it meant to be an Avenger.

“Understatement of the year!” Sam threw his arms up, airing out his frustration to no one in particular. He redirected his attention to Steve, “Look all I know is one second I was sleeping, and the next there was shouting coming out of his room—” he pointed an accusing finger at Bucky “—and the loudest crashing I’ve ever heard since moving here. It sounded like you two were taking out walls in Barnes’ room!”

Bucky cleared his throat, laughing breathily. “I wouldn’t worry about it Sam. We were just playing a game.”

“Oh yeah? Try me. What’s your little game called?” Sam challenged.

“Two Rooms,” you answered coolly, shrugging a single shoulder. You took a swig of your cream and sugared coffee, staring at Sam over the rim of your mug, watching his face contort while tried to make sense of what you just said. You set the mug down in favor of a forkful of scrambled eggs.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, giving up. “All right, you know what? Keep your secrets. I don’t care. Just keep it quiet, will ya?”

“Will do, pal,” Steve grinned around the bite of his bagel. You and Bucky nodded.

Below the table, where not even Sam’s scrutiny could see, Bucky and Steve’s fingers were entwined against the apex of your open legs. You schooled yourself to not react above the waist, as did your boys trying to finger fuck you through your shorts at the breakfast table.

“But no promises,” you whispered into the coffee mug tipped up to your lips once again.

—End—


End file.
